


The “Other” Fitz

by engineering_biochem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineering_biochem/pseuds/engineering_biochem
Summary: MARVEL STUDIOS PRESENTS:The “Other” Fitz, a new show that stars Matthew Thiessen, who portrays Jonathan Fitz, a SHIELD hacker that happens to be the cousin of Leopold Fitz.The show is scheduled to premiere onJanuary 9th, 2019, and is expecting a second season soon.[all canon characters belong to Marvel, and all Ocs except for Sierra belong to me. Sierra belongs to my amazing friend Shana, who also inspired me to make this whole thing, so thanks to her.]





	The “Other” Fitz

Starring Matthew Thiessen, The “Other” Fitz follows the story of SHIELD hacker Jonathan Fitz, as he attempts to uncover a complex plot and the identity of a mole within SHIELD, but what he finds could be deadly for himself and his loved ones. 

Cast list:

Starring: Matthew Thiessen as Jonathan Fitz

 

Reoccurring:

Madeline Phillips as Sierra Fitz 

Iain De Caestecker as Leopold Fitz 

Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie 

Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson

Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons

Supporting:

Joshua Jackson as Daniel Austen

Jon Foreman as Liam Watson

Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena Rodriguez 

Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw

 

Episode list:

Episode One— The Lies We Tell Ourselves

 

Episode Two— Can’t See The Forest

 

Episode Three— One Step Forward...

 

Episode Four— World Wide Web of Lies

 

Episode Five— Sherlock and Watson

 

Episode Six— Blackout

 

Episode Seven— The Enemy of My Enemy...

 

Episode Eight— Fugitive

 

Episode Nine— New Recruit

 

Episode Ten— Escape

 

Episode Eleven— The Climax

 

Episode Twelve— Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> The episode summaries are posted on my Instagram account, @theother_fitz. I decided not to put them here because they do have some spoilers, so if you don’t want anything to be spoiled for you then I recommend you don’t read those.


End file.
